1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to packaging and more specifically to methods and systems for packaging elongated articles such as windshield wipers.
2. Description of Related Art
Rain, sleet, and snow have always presented a vision problem for the driver of a moving vehicle. The windshield wiper blade has attempted to minimize the problem by clearing the windshield of the light obstructing moisture and debris. Such blades are typically formed of rubber, silicone, or other elastomeric materials. Over the years, wiper blades have been modified in many ways in order to enhance wipe quality and therefore visibility during precipitation. In some instances, the configuration of the blade has been changed to give a plurality of contact surfaces on the blade. Various modifications have been introduced to improve the consistency and integrity of the wiping edge.
Packaging of windshield wipers also presents challenging issues. Since windshield wiper blades are elongated, it has typically been desired to provide packaging that allows the package and wiper to hang from a store wall or shelf. Problems with some existing wiper packaging is that the packaging does not adequately secure the wipers during shipping and storage in a retail environment. Wipers and other contents sometimes inadvertently fall out of the packages which may cause damage to the wipers and greater expense due to the time required for a retailer to re-load the contents of the packaging. To combat this issue, some wiper manufacturers have moved to a radio frequency (RF), ultrasonic, or heat-sealed blister package which substantially prevents inadvertent loss of the packaging contents. The problem with these particular packages is that the packages are extremely difficult to open by consumers. Many of these packages require that the consumer use a knife or scissors to open the package, and this has resulted in an increase in injuries to consumers, caused by other the cutting tool or the sharp plastic shards created when the package is opened.